<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Netflix and Chill by Anjik94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984776">Netflix and Chill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjik94/pseuds/Anjik94'>Anjik94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, destiel - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brokeback Mountain References, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Netflix and Chill, One Shot, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjik94/pseuds/Anjik94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean, what does ‘Netflix and chill’ mean?” Cas asked with a confused look and Dean nearly choked himself up with a sandwich he was eating.</p>
<p>Basically: Cas and Dean tackle the Netflix and chill question, that's all you need to know. Oh, and yeah, there's also some Brokeback Mountain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Netflix and Chill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a product of procrastination and quarantine. Out of boredom, I was going through my old works and stumbled upon one unfinished piece and so, I decided to finish it. I had this idea in my head for ages, but up until now, had no idea how to finish it. </p>
<p>Also, I haven't written a fanfic in YEARS. So, pardon me, if my writing is bit rusty.</p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Leave a comment, if you please, I'm grateful for any reviews (positive and negative).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean was sitting in the Men of Letter’s bunker’s kitchen. He made himself his favourite pastrami sandwich and finally sat down to eat. “Come to papa, baby,” he said to the peace of food and took a first bite, but then Cas walked in and something unimaginable happened. Something, that would haunt the two men for awhile.</p>
<p>“Dean, what does ‘Netflix and chill’ mean?” Cas asked with a confused look and Dean nearly choked himself up with a sandwich he was eating.</p>
<p>“Oh, well, uh,” Dean struggled for words. “It’s, uhm, how do I explain this,” he said more to himself, while Cas was staring at him with a concentrated look on his face.</p>
<p>“Well, it involves two persons,” Dean started and Cas nodded in understanding. “Watching a show on Netflix and um, doing stuff,” he added and observed his friends face to see if he got it.</p>
<p>“What kind of stuff?” Cas asked and Dean had to mind-facepalm himself.</p>
<p>“Well, stuff people do together, it usually involves a man and a woman or two men or two women, they... play with each other, sort of,” Dean patiently explained.  “And they’re also naked,” he finished and waited for a response.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand, why would they be playing naked? Isn’t that dangerous?” Cas shook his head.</p>
<p>“Sex, they’re having sex Cas! It means watching TV and having sex, basically, literally,” Dean burst off not being able to be subtle anymore.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Cas gasped in sudden enlightenment. “I’m gonna, yeah, I’m gonna go,” he got turned around awkwardly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you should do that,” Dean answered with his face buried in his hands.</p>
<p>As Cas was leaving the room, he passed by Sam who was walking in. “So, what was that all about?” he asked with interest and a mischievous smile, because he damn well knew what just happened. He had overheard their conversation just bare seconds ago and had to stop himself from bursting out with laughter.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” his older brother frustratingly answered. “Really?” Sam demanded once more with a raised eyebrow. “Yeah,” Dean shook his head and went in for another bite of his sandwich.</p>
<p>“Okay, if you say so,” Sam shrugged and went to the cupboard to make himself some coffee and tried to keep it together and not start laughing.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Dean knew his little brother way to well and could easily notice something was off with Sam. Not to mention, his big wide shoulders were shaking while he tried not to laugh. <em>Yeah, real subtle there, Sammy</em>, Dean thought to himself.</p>
<p>“You heard the conversation, didn’t you?” he asked and shook his head in disbelief. “No,” Sam tried to cover up. “Sam?” Dean wasn’t going to get fooled so easily. “Yes,” Sam gave up, there was no purpose in pretending, it was Dean, after all and he has called his bluff so many times. “Okay, I overheard you,” he finally admitted. “But it wasn’t on purpose!” he quickly added in defence.</p>
<p>“Dude...,” Dean sighted. “Why?” he then asked as Sam sat across him with his cup of coffee. “As I’ve said, it wasn’t on purpose. I was just going into kitchen, and then I heard you two talking and stopped. I didn’t want to interrupt, but... also, I kinda couldn’t stop listening,” he explained, but quickly realised it wasn’t exactly what his brother was worried about. “Oh, man. You have no idea how difficult it was,” Dean buried his head into his hands. “Yeah, I’ve heard the struggle,” Sam chuckled. He then got up to leave.</p>
<p>“Maybe, it will come handy at one point,” Sam mumbled and smiled to himself as he was leaving. “Wait. What do you mean?!” Dean stood up and turned around after Sam. “Nothing,” Sam replied and quickly made his way out of the room.</p>
<p>Dean just sighted and sat down again, hoping he could finally finish his sandwich in peace. He took the two pieces of bread with meat (amazing meat) into his hands and looked at it. Suddenly his face made an unhappy frown as he realised he’s completely lost his appetite for the meal. “Son of a bitch!” he exclaimed frustrated and threw the sandwich across the table angrily.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Few days later, the boys and the angel were doing some research about God and how to defeat him. They found out that there was this one weapon that could significantly help them.</p>
<p>“So, here it says, that it was last seen in Brokeback Mountain. There seems to be this weird energetic centre,” Sam said while reading about the <em>“the god destroyer”</em> as they internally called the weapon. “Brokeback Mountain?” Dean suddenly sharpened. “That’s like the movie. I love that movie. Haven’t seen it in ages,” he then added, his voice filled with nostalgia.</p>
<p>“What movie?” Cas asked innocently and Sam just grinned, knowing the angel was doomed. “WHA-? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, “WHAT MOVIE”?!” Dean exclaimed at first but then remembered not to get all frustrated and took a deep breath. “It’s only one of the best movies ever made. Sammy, help me out here!” he urged his brother. “Yeah, it’s pretty good,” Sam nodded. “Pretty g-? It’s a masterpiece for Chuk’s sake!” Dean just shook his head in disbelief.</p>
<p>“And what is it about?” Cas asked, unmoved by Dean’s outburst, in his calm demeanour as always. “Well, it’s about two guys, and they are at this mountain and...,” Dean started to explain and then hesitated. “You know what? We’ll watch it together tonight, okay? You’ll see, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it,” he then added and smiled at his friend. “Okay,” Cas nodded. “Okay,” Dean just repeated after him, slightly nervous. He just may have done a huge mistake.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>In the evening the movie time was on. Sam bailed out, claiming he just wanted to rest a bit, but in reality, he just wanted to give the two some free space.</p>
<p>When all was set and the popcorn was freshly baked, Dean and Cas sat on Dean’s bed to watch the film. The bed wasn’t too wide, but they tried and managed to keep the reasonable distance between them, with bowl of popcorn nested in the middle, like a dividing wall.e</p>
<p>After what seemed like ages, but was merely 15 minutes, Dean finally broke the awkward silence. “So, how do you like it so far?” he asked. “It’s good,” the angel answered and nodded.</p>
<p>“Dean?” Cas suddenly said out of nowhere while watching the two men on the screen started making love for the very first time. “Yes, Cas?” Dean asked mid-shoving hand full of popcorn into his mouth. “Do you want to Netflix and chill?” angel then asked and looked directly at the man sitting few inches away from him.</p>
<p>Dean nearly choked on his popcorn.</p>
<p>When he stopped coughing and calmed down a bit, he finally composed himself enough to make an answer to the previous proposal. “I- uh, I don’t know Cas...,” he said, his face red like a tomato. “Oh, okay,” Cas replied and turned his attention back to the screen.</p>
<p>Dean then did something, he never thought he would. He slowly brought his hand near Cas, until they finally touched. Cas noticed it and with a surprised look looked down on his hand. “Dean, what are you doing?” he asked unprepared for what was coming. “Shut up, Cas!” Dean just silenced him and his other hand touched the angel’s cheek as their faces got closer to each other and they finally kissed.</p>
<p><em>What the hell has gotten into me?</em> Dean thought to himself.</p>
<p>The kiss wasn’t too long, but there was something sweet about it and it just felt so right. When they finally stopped, their eyes were piercing into each other.</p>
<p>Dean abruptly turned around, trying to hide how much he was blushing. “Right... um,” he cleared his throat. “<strong>Dean</strong>,” Cas said his name deeply, like he always used to, yet, this time there was this different undertone behind it.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Cas’s hand was caressing Dean’s thigh. Dean looked up surprised. And then Cas kissed him. This time the kiss was more passionate and natural. They both felt the raw sexual tension behind it. They couldn’t hold it in anymore.</p>
<p>While still making out, Dean hopped on top of Cas and squeezed him against the bed. He then started to undress him, unbuttoning his shirt one by one. Cas composed himself and managed to sit with Dean on top of him, they lips not leaving each other, and he tried to undress the other man. When both their tops were off, Dean pulled Cas by his tie, which was the only thing he had left on his upper body. He then started kissing him on his neck, while Cas moaned.</p>
<p>Cas’s hands quickly found their way to Dean’s jeans and started to undo them. Dean noticed that and proceeded to do the same to Cas’s pants.</p>
<p>The rest of the night was just full of raw untamed love. And all that was happening, while on the TV screen two cowboys were confessing their undying love for each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, the trio went to Brokeback Mountain to try to find the weapon. As they were standing at the foot of the mountain, Dean gasped and looked at Cas, who was standing on the opposite end, with Sam between them like a thick tall wall.</p>
<p>Suddenly, at that moment both men felt uneasy as the recent memories flooded their heads, while looking at somewhat familiar scenery. Dean clenched his fist and then put it into his pocket nervously, while Cas just looked down on the floor, trying not to blush.</p>
<p>“What’s going on? Is everything alright?” Sam asked, noticing something was off. “No. Everything’s okay, Sammy,” Dean replied and patted his brother on the back with his other hand. Cas just still silently stared into floor as if the answer to everything was down there.</p>
<p>“Right. Let’s go,” Dean then said and made the first step towards the dreaded mountain.</p>
<p>And so their new adventure began. But it was surely not going to top the one Cas and Dean had the previous night....</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>